legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Search for Rarity Finale/Transcript
The Horizon Festival of Races Characters Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken Ellis The Heavy Ali Howard Villains Doc/O'Malley Lopez the Heavy (Clone) Transcript "The Horizon Festival of Races" James "Mustang" McCracken Carson, Colorado, United States Team Blood Gulch July 9, 2015 Wash: (Recap) What happened in the past few months of our stories, we were able to rest after all of it. Nearly 2 years have past since the start of it all. And now, we're currently taking up a few new hobbies. (Present, Carson parking lot) Ali Howard: Hey man, ready for your run? Mustang: You bet! (Ellis and Heavy are watching on. Mustang get in his car and starts the engine. The guy with the Flare Gun fires the flare and the race begins. Mustang then overtakes Ali, but then Ali starts to catch up. The two racers drift right at an intersection, and Ali takes the lead. Mustang sees the finish, and starts to speed up, overtaking Ali and winning the race. The two get out of their respective cars.) Ali Howard: Nice run, boy. You got skills! Mustang: That sounded like a compliment. Alright, I'll take it as such. (Meanwhile, O'Malley tries another, unorthodox, attempt at Multi-Universal domination.) O'Malley: '''Well, this is new. I haven't seen anything like this! '''Lopez: Este festival está lleno de coches! ¿Cómo tienen que dormir aquí? (This festival is full of cars! How'd they get them over here?) O'Malley: Yes, a lot of vehicles. And I plan to steal each and every one of them in order to power my new laboratory! Lopez: Bueno... (Well...) Doc: I don't know how you're gonna get those vehicles without getting noticed. O'Malley: Shut up!! Lopez: Estoy de acuerdo con él. ¿Cómo hacemos para que los de vuelta a la base? (I agree with him. How DO we get those back to base?) O'Malley: Well, that's simple! (Back at the festival.) Mustang: Hey Ellis, can you give me a hand with this? Ellis: Sure. (Walks over to Mustang to provide help) So. How long have you been killin' sons of bitches? Mustang: Two years. (Explosion was heard) Ellis: Well, ain't that a load of shit! Mustang: Now what?! Heavy: What was noise? (Mustang, Ellis, and Heavy good to investigate and run into O'Malley.) Mustang: '''Well. This is to be expected. '''O'Malley: You fools have fallen right into my hands! Mustang: Not really, Omega! (Equips his new D-Power Digivice and calls out Gaomon) DIGI-MODIFY!! STRENGTH ACTIVATE!! (Gaomon then rushes at O'Malley and knocks him to the ground, expelling him from Doc) Doc: Ow. Ellis: Looks like Doc needs some help of his own. Mustang: Treat him, Ellis. I'll take care of... (sees that Omega is nowhere to be found) Omega. Welcome to the Order, Captain "Mustang" Characters James "Mustang" McCracken Agent Carolina Fluttershy (Equestria Girls) Pinkie Pie(Equestria Girls) Michael J. Caboose Princess Luna Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood David "Section" Mason Frank Woods Princess Celestia Princess Cadence Shining Armor Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and their parents Transcript "Welcome to the Order, Captain "Mustang"" Captain James "Mustang" McCracken Ponyville, Equestria July 11, 2015 Mustang: (Recap) Well its been a couple days after Omega escaped. Still don't know how he did it though. On the plus side we saved Doc from his control. But now an important day has finally come. The day I now join Princess Luna's Order of the Just. (We see a room where Mustang is wearing a formal military outfit for what is to come. The door opens and in walks Fluttershy) Fluttershy: Mustang, are you ready? Mustang: Yeah. I got to say though I'm a bit nervous. Fluttershy: I would be as well. I might be too scared to go out in a crowd like that. But you I know you'll be great. Mustang: Thanks, Fluttershy. You always know what to say to make be feel better. Fluttershy: (Smiles then kisses Mustang on the cheek) Good luck, Mustang. (Mustang smiles and then leaves the room and heads outside. We see the area filled with soldiers from the Order of the Just standing at attention as Mustang walks by. He looks around and sees watching this are Shinning Armor, Princess Cadance, David Mason, Frank Woods, Rarity, her sister Sweetie Bell and their parents. He also notices a stage being prepared. For what he does not know. Finally he sees ahead stands Princess Luna, Lord Hood and Agent Carolina. He stands before them and Luna walks up to him.) Princess Luna: James "Mustang" McCracken. You've have played an important role in these recent events. You helped stopped The Fire Nation Coalition, stopped Darth Malak and Lucien Fairfax, saved an important ally from the Nightmare Forces and while it cost you your sanity for a time you returned to us and it was with your help we stopped The Didact. Your actions stand as a perfect example of what the Order stands for. You have proved you are worthy to join our ranks and serve the Order of the Just in defending the Multi-Universe. Mustang: (Bows his head) I'm honored, Princess. As a member of the Order, I swear I will do everything I can to help protect the Multi-Universe from evil. Princess Luna: Then let me be the first to say this: (She uses magic to pick up and pin a medal on Mustang's chest) Welcome to the Order, "Captain" Mustang. (The crowd lets out loud cheers and applause Mustang for the joining the Order) Lord Hood: (Extends his hand to Mustang) Congratulations Captain. You've more then earned this. Mustang: (Takes his hand) Thank you sir. Coming from you that means a lot. Lord Hood: (Salutes) Make us proud Mustang. Mustang: (Salutes) SIR! YES SIR! (Mustang is then met by David Mason, Frank Woods, Princess Cadence and Shinning Armor) David Mason: Great work Mustang. Frank Woods: You've done good, kid. Everyone should be proud of what you have done. Mustang: Thank you. David Mason: Make sure you don't screwed this up. Mustang: Don't worry. I won't. Princess Cadence: Welcome to the Order Mustang. As everyone have said you've earned this. Shinning Armor: We know you will do in the Order. Mustang: Thank you Princess Cadence and Prince Shinning Armor. Shinning Armor: Prince? Mustang: You are married to a princess so that makes you a prince. Princess Cadence: He's right you know. Shinning Armor: Never thought of that before. (Mustang then sees Rarity Sweetie Bell and their parents) Mustang: Rarity. Rarity: Mustang. What you did back then for me. You have no idea how much it means to me. But because of that you went insane. You tried to hurt everyone. I'm sorry for that.. Mustang: No. Its not your fault. I made the choice. And the important thing is its over now. You and I both are free from The Nightmare Forces. Rarity: And I will never forget that it was you who saved from it. Thank you, Mustang. Sweetie Bell: Thanks you so much Mr. Mustang for saving my sister. Mustang: Your Rarity sister Sweetie Bell right? Sweetie Bell: Yes. I'm Sweetie Bell of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Mustang: Nice to meet you. And these two... Rarity: Mustang, I would like you to meet our mother and father. Rarity's Mother: You save our daughter from the Nightmare Forces. From the bottom of our hearts we thank you. Rarity Father: We are glad Rarity has friends like you looking out for her. Mustang: I'll do anything to help my friends. Rarity: And that what's you a perfect member for the Order. So once again. Thank you, James Mustang. Mustang: Your welcome Rarity. (Agent Carolina come up to Mustang) Carolina: Congrats Mustang. I'm glad to welcome you to the Order. Mustang: And I want to thank you Carolina. When I was taken by the Nightmare Forces you took over for me. You and others went though so much to save me. Thank you. Carolina: I did simply what I was able to. But I'm glad it turned out this way. (Extends her hand) And I look forward to working with you. (Mustang takes Carolina's hand and shakes it and Fluttershy then comes up to Mustang) Fluttershy: You are finally in the Order. Mustang: Yeah. And I have people like to thank for helping me get this far. Thank you Fluttershy for always being there for me. (Both Mustang and Fluttershy hug each, happy by what had happen here today. Suddenly everyone hears someone on a microphone. They turn to the stage Mustang saw before and there standing is Pinkie Pie's human counterpart) Pinkie Pie: Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? Ah okay. Hello everyone! My name is Pinkie Pie! Some of might be thinking: "What's up with this stage?" Well, I'm here to honor an important person today. Someone who has helped save The Multi-Universe. Someone who has fought near death for those he calls friends. Someone who has made my dear friend Fluttershy very happy. That's right! I'm talking about THAT GUY right there! (Pinkie Pie points at Mustang and everyone looks at him and clap for him) Pinkie Pie: Mustang has not only done so much for us but he has found great happiness with Fluttershy. And so did she. So in honor of their relationship, me and a friend of mine would like to sing a song for both of them. I hope you all enjoy it. HIT IT!! (The Band on the Stage begins playing the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. Many people smile as they know they will enjoy the song. Mustang smiles as well. He turns to Fluttershy extends his hand asking her if she would like to dance. Fluttershy while very shy about this she smile and takes his hand they move to the center to dance together) Pinkie Pie: (Singing) Were no strangers to love! You know the rules and so do I! A full commitment's what I'm thinking of! You wouldn't get this from any other guy! Caboose: (Singing and somehow sounds like Rick Astley) I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling! Gotta make you understand! Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and dessert you! Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say good bye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you! We've known each other for long! Your heart's been aching! But you're too shy to say it! Inside we both know what's been going on! We know the game and were gonna play it! Pinkie Pie: (Singing) And if you ask me how I'm feeling! Don't tell me you're too blind to see! Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and dessert you! Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say good bye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you! Pinkie Pie and Caboose: (Singing) Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and dessert you! Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say good bye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you! (Princess Luna and Carolina watch as Caboose and Pinkie Pie sing together and they are surprised by how well Caboose is singing) Princess Luna: Did you know Caboose could sing this well? Carolina: No. I did not think he could sing a song like in the first place. Princess Luna: Guess we may never understand how Caboose's mind works. But you still have to like him. Carolina: Yeah. (Back at the stage) Caboose: (Singing) Never gonna give! Never gonna give! Female Singers: (Singing) Give you up! Pinkie Pie: (Singing) Never gonna give! Never gonna give! Female Singers: (Singing) Give you up! Pinkie Pie: (Singing) We've known each other for long! Your heart's been aching! But you're too shy to say it! Inside we both know what's been going on! We know the game and were gonna play it! Caboose: (Singing) I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling! Gotta make you understand! Pinkie Pie and Caboose: (Singing) Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and dessert you! Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say good bye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you! Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and dessert you! Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say good bye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you! Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and dessert you! Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say good bye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you! (As the song goes on so many others enjoy this party started here. As well as Mustang and Fluttershy who continue to dance together having the time of they're life.) THE END. Category:Act III: Skyrim Category:The Search for Rarity Category:The Search for Rarity Episodes Category:Coolautiz Category:Final Parts of The Search for Rarity Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline